<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>different endings to the finale by Child_of_Hades_Slytherin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27646048">different endings to the finale</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Child_of_Hades_Slytherin/pseuds/Child_of_Hades_Slytherin'>Child_of_Hades_Slytherin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:49:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,154</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27646048</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Child_of_Hades_Slytherin/pseuds/Child_of_Hades_Slytherin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Endings that would be better than the actual ending and that actually make more sense. Purely just endings that would make more sense to me, personally.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester, Sarah Blake/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*at the end of it* "Heya Sammy." Dean looked behind him and saw his younger brother standing behind him. "Dean..." Sam said quietly, "I missed you, man." They moved towards each other and met in an embrace. "So, you want the tour?" Dean asks Sam gesturing to the car. Same gives a nod and gets in the passenger seat of the Impala. As Dean drives them around they go to visit a few past friends who died unfairly. </p><p>They visit Charlie and her girlfriend and catch up with her. They visit Kevin and see him with his mom as they do work. They see John and Mary and the pair apologized to Sam and Dean for not being able to be there for them. John apologized for what he did to them when they were children and for being so absent all the time. They see Jo scamming people at the Roadhouse, Ellen at the bar, and Ash drinking a beer and doing something on his computer. They sit down and have a drink together. They see Bobby and Rufus arguing over the bad beer in the fridge.</p><p>At the end of the trip, they come to two houses opposite each other on the road. Out of one of them emerges Jess, running down to meet Sam at the road. Sam begins to cry, saying sorry that he couldn't save her in time and that he should've protected her. She held him, whispering reassuring words in his ear, saying she loved him. </p><p>As Dean got out of the car, he started to walk to the house and sees someone on the door frame. It's Cas. Sam looks so surprised when Cas says, "Welcome back, Dean," with the fondest look on his face. Same looks even more surprised when Dean walks up to Cas and says, "I missed you, sunshine." After Sam got over the surprise, he laughed and said, "So you guys finally worked it out and got your feelings together?" Dean looks at him and says, "Shut up, Bitch." Sam replies kindly with "Jerk", knowing that his brother is finally truly happy and at peace. </p><p>"Come now, Sam, It's about time for dinner. Why don't you introduce us to your girlfriend?" Cas says, eyes twinkling with pure joy as they all head inside to hang out and eat dinner together. Yeah, life is good and everyone's happy. The last thing you see is Dean, Sam, Jess, and Cas sitting around a table, laughing and eating together.</p><p>The End :)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. After Dean's Death</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sam finds Eileen and has a domestic life with her and others.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this one is basically from deans death to sams death</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Sam?"</p><p>"Hey, Jody. I, uh, I need to tell you something." Sam said, his voice cracking, tears still on his face.</p><p>"Uh sure. Sam are you okay?" Jody asked, she could hear it in his voice. Something was wrong. </p><p>"It's about Dean. Jody he... he's gone, Jody. We were facing a nest of vampires and he-he just... he died. he died doing what he did best. hunting." He didn't even try to stop the tears anymore. "It's so empty here without him. I just- I can't be here right now Jody. Can I go over?"</p><p>"Yeah, Sam of course!" Jody said almost immediately, "Come over and we can have some wine and dinner. Let's talk about it okay?"</p><p>"Okay, Jody. I'll be there soon." Sam hung up the phone and took some stuff with him, as he packed for the drive. He got the dog in the car and packed his stuff. He shut off the bunker and started driving to Sioux Falls.</p><p>*A few hours later*</p><p>"Hey, Jody-" Sam was immediately cut off by several people trying to get to him. Charlie was there, Claire was there, Kaia, Bobby, everyone the hunted with Dean and were close with him was there. Garth and his kids were there. Eileen was there. "J-Jody, what is this?"</p><p>Jody came around the corner with beers, "Well Sam, you're not the only one who misses him. We all do and we have to be here for each other like we have been before." She gestured to her living room full of hunters and friends. </p><p>Sam looked around tearing up again at the view of the friends and family present at the building. "Yeah, I guess we do."</p><p>*Flash forward a few years*</p><p>"Papa!" a child no older than 5, said running to one Sam Winchester. "Momma says it's lunchtime!"</p><p>Same gazed lovingly at the child, "Okay Dean, tell her I'll be there in just a second." Sam watched as his son, Dean, ran into the house to alert his mother. Sam grabbed the book he was reading and made his way inside, admiring the falling leaves and the cool autumn breeze. </p><p>"Hey honey," He signed to Eileen, his wife, as she sat at the table to give her son some food. She smiled warmly at him and said, "You don't need to sign all the time, Sam." In response, Sam signed 'I love you' to her, and watching her face form that beautiful smile he loved was worth those classes to perfect his asl ability.</p><p>*A decade later*</p><p>"Hey, dad. Can you tell me about my uncle? I need to do a family tree thing for history." Dean said, at breakfast between mouthfuls of bacon and eggs.<br/>"Well," Sam didn't know where to begin. He thought for a second and said, "My brother was one of the greatest men I knew. He sacrificed everything for those he loved and was selfless. He was also an idiot and had anger issues. But no matter what happened between us we always fixed it. There was once a time he was so scared because a ghost cursed him and he screamed like hell at a little kitten in the locker." The memory made Sam smile. "He had a 'profound bond' with our best friend, Castiel. And holy shit the eye fucking was intense. I can only hope that they're both happy in heaven." Eileen snorted a little at that last comment and Dean just looked shocked.</p><p>"Wow, Uncle Dean sounds super cool. Will I get to meet him?" Dean asked, curious about more stories of Dean.<br/>"Well, I think our days of coming back to life are done for. But when you go I know that he'll definitely want to meet you." Sam laughed.</p><p>*On his death bed*</p><p>"Hey, dad. Mom is talking to the doctors right now and she's asking to let you go. I agree with her if I'm being honest. You should be in heaven with all your family and friends, and ill stay here and take care of mom. It's okay to go now. We'll be okay." Dean said, gripping his father's hand. He put his forehead on his father's as Sam flatlined. Tears streaming from his face, he went outside to tell his mother that Sam was in a better place. Eileen walked into the hospital room one last time and kissed her lover goodbye.</p><p>!~The End~!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>